realmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagohnatta
Nagohnatta is a hot, lava, and fire based planet that is located in the Upper-East Planets in the RealMax Galaxy. It is home to the [[Nagohnattian|'Nagohnattians']], '''saurian-like reptilians who are known for their dark-red scaly skin, brown horns, and claws. Nagohnatta is known for their volcanoes and hot weather, and that mountains are many of the surrounding terrains, which include craters, barren rock, fjords, and prairies. They have water which is around the continents, which is tinted red. In other words, red water, normal fresh and salt water, including brackish, too. Most food that is nutricious for the Nagohnattians includes corn and bread, despite looking like carnivores. Around 85,000 BPE, Nagohnatta was shortly established by its first colonization. In the past, around 75,000 BPE, Nagohnatta was the king of conquering other planets, that was under the name of the '''Nagohnatta Empire with the Nagohnattians being brave and fierce warriors who held their trademark weapon, the Naginata, into battle. At that time, the current emperor, [[Byron the Third|'Byron the Third']], 'conquered three planets: [[Piossa|'Piossa]], [[Tatu|'Tatu']], and [[Fejenell|'Fejenell']]. Around 47,000 BPE, the empire had collapsed and had been in need of desperate help, until a couple of planets decided to help Nagohnatta, even some being enemies and their conquered planets. Today, Nagohnatta is an ally of the [[War-Free Space Allies|'''War-Free Space Allies]], a group of planets who fight for freedom, if a rogue or corrupt planet starts a war. Earliest history The earliest history of individuals living in Nagohnatta was in 85,000 BPE, with a group of strange reptoids which would later evolve into the native species known as the Nagohnattians. According to another slab, it stated that during four more months, the reptoids evolved quickly, due to a strange, delicious substance found in trees, that had strange side effects including growth and strength, that the Nagohnattians, now at this time, dim-witted and gullible, as their brains were growing, ate the strange substance, and suddenly became smart and more "logical", as they built sturdier and taller buildings, eventually leveled their colonization into the next level and made it a nation, making laws and rules, public services, pharmacies and much more. In 62,000 BPE, around the time of the famous Nagohnattian Empire, a Nagohnattian male named Byron the First, who became the seventh ruler of Nagohnatta was more of a dictator than a normal ruler. He would be a dictator for 34 years until he was assassinated at the age of 124 years old. Nagohnatta Empire (75,000 - 47,000 BPE) Around 75,000, Nagohnatta, who now went under the name of the Nagohnatta Empire, decided to conquer, or take over three planets, which includes the all-terrain planet Piossa, the mountainous planet Tatu, and the desert planet Fejenell. The ninth ruler at that time, Byron the Third, the son of Byron the Second, who was much calmer and settled on the laws that were mostly nonsense. The planets that were conquered were actually all calm with the conquerer. They soon became allies and all became part of the War-Free Space Allies. Category:Planets Category:Hot climate-based Planets Category:Pickaxe Sector